


The Bonds Unbroken

by flickawhip



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nomi begins to understand why she feels pulled in two directions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bonds Unbroken

Nomi begins to understand why she feels pulled in two directions at once. She has formed two bonds now... one, a life she loves with Amanita, two, the bond formed without her permission that pulled her into the cluster. Danger lurks everywhere, Nomi knows she is risking her happiness with Amanita to help her cluster and yet she knows she has to fight for her, she has to fight for both her bond with her cluster and her bond with Amanita. Amanita, thankfully, is not afraid she will lose her, she knows that Nomi will do her very best to balance both bonds. Amanita, good soul that she is, wants to welcome anyone from her cluster to their home, to their bed. Nomi only realizes how much Amanita is willing to let happen when Sun and Kala appear when she is... entwined... with Amanita. Sun is smiling, Kala looks... confused... and yet the bond is there and Sun reaches to take Kala's hand, the two watching even as Nomi cries out, the pleasure she feels flowing over Sun and Kala as well as Nomi herself.


End file.
